


God damn the black night, with all it's foul temptations

by billystar



Series: Eerie Crests [1]
Category: Eerie Crests (Webcomic)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Depression, I hope, M/M, POV Second Person, Relationship Study, Violence, baso malek thinking about dallas, malek pov, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: A relationship/character study from Malek's POV, kinda?"It started like this. A boy with red hair, and freckles, and braces, cycling down your road, and, you're stuck."Inspired bylittlepluto's workSea Green / Sea Blue





	

**I.**

It started like this. A boy with red hair, and freckles, and braces, cycling down your road, and you're stuck. He's cute in this goofy kind of way that caught your eye and held it for years. 

You smile at him as he looks up from the three dogs trotting alongside his bike - he smiles a crooked smile back. You're stuck.

**II.**

"Call me Dallas", he tells you - his mother calls him Ezra. You do too, teasingly, one time, and instead of his brows furrowing softly like usual, they lift as his normally heavy eyes go wide, and he's speechless.

The next name you have on the list to garner a reaction like that is "Dally". Something silly and sweet that you hope will turn the apple of his cheeks a vibrant pink. His face turns so soft and you melt, and you melt, and you melt. He asks if you're okay and you're utterly speechless. He's so soft.

**III.**

Running your fingers through the tangled knots of his dampened hair, freshly dyed aqua marine, turquoise, blue, blue, blue. You didn't manage to dye it evenly but it doesn't matter, 'cause he looks _unreal_ under the artificial lights that hum like the butterflies in your stomach, as he turns to look at you with his sad doe eyes. However there's something light in them today.

"How do I look?" He asks with a lopsided grin and you want to say "You look gorgeous as always, Dally", and kiss at the smile that makes those butterflies frantic in your stomach and your heart beat in a rhythm that just seems utterly unhealthy. "Great" is what you really say whilst ruffling his hair, blue tinted water flicking up the walls of the bathroom. 

**IV.**

You thought you were over him, but as soon as your boyfriend's fist meets his face you realise that your feelings never went away; they were just put on the back burner whilst you experienced a relationship that was as daunting as it was exciting.

Usually he's one the taking care of you, as you climb through his window at dusk, smiling a broken smile and collapsing on his floor, because _He's_ been at it again. Usually you're the one that's bruised and bleeding but this time it's him, and you never thought you could physically feel someone else's pain until you see the blood running from his nose - both from the inside and the gash that runs across the freckles you've always wanted to kiss.

Methodically you pinch it tight and tilt his head back murmuring words of support, but inside you're a mix of fury and disappointment and sadness. You just want to collapse in his arms and make sure he's okay, but you know he _never_ feels okay and that it would be useless. So you stand tall as a pillar of support - Poppy trotting alongside you both, like the dogs alongside his bike the first time you saw him, trying fruitlessly to lighten the situation. But you're angry, and in love, and he's broken.

**V.**

You miss him and you don't know where you are. You want to tell him you love him, you nearly did, but you don't know where you are.

He used to tell you about the things he saw in the forest, how his meds never stopped making him see them, and you thought it was just something up with his brain but he was right, he was right, he was right. He was right and you don't know where you are.

You want to wake up in his bed and realise that this was all a nightmare, but it's not, and you don't know where you are. You call out his name, hoping that he'll hear you, and find you, and you'll kiss him. But you don't know where you are, you don't know where you are, you don't know where you are.

He told you there was something in the forest and you didn't believe him. You should have kissed him whilst you had the chance. You love him to the bottom of your heart.

Then you realise, he probably doesn't know where you are either.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm prayin 4 dear life that everything's accurate timeline wise aaa but i hope u eNJOYED!!
> 
> hmu [chrt-jiang](http://chrt-jiang.tumblr.com/tagged/the-sprout-writes) on tumblr or kvvinsky on lit everythin else
> 
> (also if u like my writing im currently working on a novel tht u can read abt [here](http://travellers-book.tumblr.com))


End file.
